


So much more

by katesibuna



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Coming Out, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesibuna/pseuds/katesibuna
Summary: Patricia is overcome with jealousy over Eddie and KT. KT knows she can fix this by telling Patricia that she is a lesbian. KT finally finds a place where she is accepted for who she is, in her friends.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, K. T. Rush/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	So much more

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Scarlett! As one of the biggest Katricia shippers out there, I hope you enjoy this :)

It was the night of the fireworks at Anubis House. Everything had returned to normal, good had trumped evil and the Alfie, Patricia and Fabian eyes’ no longer glowed red. There was a newfound sense of love and appreciation among the Sibuna members- they were so glad to have their friends and back and they wouldn’t let their friends be hurt, nobody felt this way more than KT Rush. KT knew how Patricia had been captured, she knew she had been tricked into believing Eddie had been cheating on her and she further knew that Patricia had told Eddie he could leave her for KT. In all honesty, there had been times KT had felt a slight tinge of jealousy regarding Eddie and Patricia’s relationship. Sure, they bickered non stop and called each other seeming horrible names, but, they truly cared for each other and KT knew for a fact that Eddie loved Patricia. 

She and Eddie were seriously close, it was often assumed they liked each other romantically- especially by Patricia. But, all KT felt for Eddie was pure platonic love, a brother-sister type relationship. Plus, past events proved that Eddie would believe Patricia first and when he found out he was wrong to believe her, it was never more obvious to KT than Eddie Miller was head over heels in love with Patricia Williamson. KT was fine with that, Eddie wasn’t her type- he wasn’t even the right gender. It was more likely that KT had feelings for Patricia than Eddie, which she was starting to realise she did.  
Nobody knew who KT really was here. She kept that secret to herself- she knew she was so much more than her sexuality. Although, she was starting to get fed up of feigning interest in boys and not having anyone to talk to about her newly confusing feelings for a certain redhead, who happened to be dating her best friend. She was fed up with not truly being herself with the people she loved most. They had been through life threatening situations together, yet she was afraid to tell them she was a lesbian. KT had been burned in the past when trusting people with this, but now she was starting to realise those people weren’t her friends. And if Eddie, Fabian, Patricia and Alfie didn’t accept her then they were never her friends either, she hoped they would accept her- she had a slight inkling that Eddie and Patricia in particular would. 

KT had felt she should tell Patricia this, because then at least she would know that there was nothing to ever worry about between KT and Eddie. KT had tried to broach the subject with Eddie a few times before, telling him to make it clear to Patricia she was the one he wanted- but as usual Eddie was clueless. Sometimes, KT thought that Patricia deserved better than how Eddie sometimes treated her, she had recently thought to herself, selfishly she knew, that she could treat Patricia better than he could. But, it was only a slight crush- she told herself that often and even though the two had a rocky start she had come to think of Patricia as one of her best friends, which to KT was more important. She truly wished for Patricia’s happiness above all else, so she knew that telling her that she is a lesbian would at least free her of any concerns regarding KT and Eddie. But, KT knew she also must make sure Eddie showed Patricia how much he loved her. He showed it to everyone else, not always her. 

She was currently pacing outside the door of Patricia and Mara’s room, nerves engulfing her. Her head felt light, her palms were sweaty. She stood at the door just listening to Patricia and Mara laughing together. That was how she wanted Patricia to feel, happy- she couldn’t bare to be a reason she wasn’t anymore. She had to do this. She took a step forward and took a deep breath in before lightly knocking on the door. 

“Come in!” Mara yelled chipperly. 

“Uh, hi girls.” KT said over enthusiastically. 

“Hey…” Patricia muttered, “What’s up?”

“I, uh, actually need to talk to you- it’s kind of important.” KT pleaded. 

“Oh! I’ll just go. I’ll see you tomorrow KT and you at bed time Patricia.” 

Patricia nodded towards Mara and watched her leave, waiting for her to close the door before asking, “So, what’s wrong?” 

KT felt her heart rate quicken and her throat turn dry, “Uh, i-it’s about E-Eddie…” 

With that she was cut off, “I knew it, I fucking knew it! You like him! You want to be with him, don’t you?” 

KT felt her chest tighten, she had to say now- but she couldn’t move. Her body wouldn’t move, words wouldn’t formulate. And now, Patricia was so fucking mad at her, before she could stop them tears started to form and fall from her eyes. She started shaking her head to tell Patricia that there is nothing but friendship between her and Eddie. Patricia finally noticed the crying and hyperventilating KT and walked towards her, taking her by the hand and leading her to sit on her bed. 

“KT, what is going on?” Patricia was now entirely freaked out that something awful had happened to Eddie. 

“I-I don’t like Eddie that way, please believe me.” She stumbled out. 

Patricia gave the World’s least convincing half smile and head nod. “No, Patricia, I don’t- h-he’s not my type, ok? He’s the furthest thing from it- you need to know that. You’re one of my best friends I’d never do that to you.” The irony of this was not lost on KT, Eddie was even more of a best friend- yet here she was harbouring very deep feelings for his girlfriend. 

“KT what’s brought this- Eddie told you, didn’t he?” Kt nodded, “I can’t believe him he really can’t keep anything in our relationship just between us, he always to has to involve you!” Patricia was now screaming and holding back the tears that KT could see pooling in her eyeballs. 

“Please, listen to me Patricia- okay? There is nothing between Eddie and I, nor do I want there to be. I came here to tell you something Patricia, and I’m nervous, I’m seriously nervous because if you react badly I-I can’t take it back. But, it’s going to make everything better okay? Look, I’ve known from the age of twelve that I’m not like some girls. All my friends would be running around talking about their first crush, the first boy they found attractive and wanted to kiss. They were all boy crazy. I, however, was not boy crazy. I never once looked at a boy that way and never will. I spent my time admiring the girls around me instead, wanting to kiss them and hold their hand- although, at the time I didn’t fully understand it. But now I do. I’m a lesbian, Patricia. I feel nothing for Eddie in that regard because I don’t like boys. I probably should have told you this long before now because you’ve been worried, but I was frightened that you would make fun of me. That’s what my friends in America did, but I’ve come to realise I’m more than my sexuality so, if you’re the person I think you are the only thing this will change is you won’t be insecure over Eddie and I.” 

Patricia stared at KT and KT’s stomach began to sank, before she noticed Patricia’s lips curl into a smile as she rushed to wrap her arms around her, embracing her. KT obviously didn’t object to this. 

“It changes absolutely nothing, KT.” 

“Thank you, thank you so much.” 

“No, don’t thank me. I’m not doing anything to be praised for, this should be the norm. Those friends of yours in America were obviously dicks. Thank you for telling me, although you shouldn’t have had to because I was so fucking jealous.”

“Well, I care about you. I wanted to make it better when I knew I could.” 

Patricia paused for a second looking up at KT, she considered telling her her own secret, one that only Joy, Fabian and Jerome knew- not even Eddie, “I actually have something I need to tell you too, since we’re being so open. I’m bisexual.” 

KT’s face lit up in an involuntary smile, she knew it was wrong- but at least now she knew she had someone who sort of understood and she knew that it meant her and Patricia wasn’t completely out of the question. 

“Eddie doesn’t know.” Patricia murmured. This brought KT back to reality, no, her and Patricia would always be out of the question. He is her best friend.  
“Why? I’m sure he wouldn’t care at all.” KT said trying to be encouraging. 

“I-I know but he’d probably make some comment about me kissing girls and it being hot and then I would have to actually murder him. Seriously though, I didn’t tell him because it never came up or seemed important. Fabian, Joy and Jerome know, and now you.” 

“Well of course, your sexuality is only a part of you, you’re so much more than that.” KT beamed. 

“You are too. So, tell me, since we know Eddie isn’t your type- who is?” Patricia enquired, her face covered with a sly grin. 

“Uh, I like dark haired girls, pale. A good sense of humour is a must, someone snarky and bold who says what she thinks.” KT paused, realising she unintentionally just described Patricia to Patricia. 

“Anyone in particular?” Patricia mused. 

“Yes…” KT whispered under her breath. 

The two girls were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Eddie- he had obviously come to check on Patricia. 

“Yacker? Oh and KT.” Eddie smirked to himself. 

“Hi slimeball.” Patricia quipped. 

“Hi Eddie.” KT smiled sheepishly. 

“Come sit, Eddie I have something I need to tell you.” Patricia said looking to KT with a smile, she was going to tell him. 

“Yeah, I have something to tell you too. Should he get Alfie and Fabian?” KT asked Patricia. Patricia nodded. 

Patricia smiled, she would only be telling Eddie and Alfie but KT she would be telling all of her friends. Patricia was so proud of her, she would finally get to be herself, she would finally feel accepted. 

Eddie looked at the girls, severely confused before texting Alfie and Fabian to come to Patricia’s room. 

“What’s going on, Yacker?” Eddie whispered to her. 

“Wait for the others.” She whispered back, placing a light kiss on Eddie’s cheek. 

There was a knock on the door and Alfie and Fabian walked in. 

“Come in guys, sit down. Do you want to go first KT or shall I?” 

“I’ll go first Patricia.” KT felt her chest begin to tighten again, she looked at Patricia who gave her a wide smile and a thumbs up of encouragement, “Well, I’m sure you all have noticed that I have never really shown any interest in boys whilst I’ve been here. Well, I never have actually. It’s because I’m a lesbian. I like girls and I just wanted you to know because I’m fed up of hiding that part of myself. But obviously, I’m so much more than my sexuality.” 

The three boys smiled at KT and all three engulfed her in hugs, commenting that they were so glad she trusted them. Before sitting down and turning to Patricia, Fabian knew he already knew her announcement- but he looked at her all the same. 

“Well, I have a similar announcement.” Patricia started. 

“Wait, you’re a lesbian? That means we have to breakup, Yacker! I’m not a girl.” Eddie shouted, sheer panic overcoming him. 

“Just listen, Eddie!” KT snapped at him. 

“No, I’m not a lesbian. I’m bisexual, I like girls and guys.” Patricia announced. She felt a great sense of pride as she saw Fabian and KT smiling back to her.  
“Well, hot.” Eddie said, earning him a swift nudge in the ribs, “Hey, I’m joking. I wish you had of told me before now, though.”

“It just didn’t seem important.” Patricia said. 

“She’s so much more than her sexuality and so am I.” KT smiled. 

“Very true.” Eddie chimed in, before giving Patricia a quick kiss and going to hug KT. 

KT felt true happiness, she had finally chosen true friends who loved every part of her, they didn’t judge her for anything and for that she was glad. KT was out of the closet and proud. 

But, she was so much more than that.


End file.
